


A Dream is a Wish

by alixcat



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, very short self indulgent drabble because i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixcat/pseuds/alixcat
Summary: Essek is sleepy and in love. That is all.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146





	A Dream is a Wish

“Wake up, sleepyhead.” 

Essek had started sleeping more often. It's different from the trances he's used to, but there's something nice about being able to let go completely and just... relax. While it does take some adjustment, not being aware of his surroundings, he feels better knowing that Caleb is there to keep him company. Plus, wherever Caleb is, the rest of the Mighty Nein aren't too far away either. 

It's nice to have friends. Friends you know care about you, despite the things you've done. Friends that watch each other's backs. However, it's the nicest to know that, out of all those friends, there's this one, right next to you, that cares about you in a way you could never have imagined.

“You’re really going to be stubborn like this?” Essek feels the warm lips against his forehead, the slight bit of stubble rubbing his soft skin. Caleb’s voice is low and strong, his accent only stronger with sleepiness. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were doing this on purpose.”

“Mhn.” Essek lets the grin form on his face, the one he had been trying to keep tucked away. His eyes fluttering open, he’s greeted by the familiar orange hair that he’s grown so fond of over the years. “Good morning, Widogast.” 

The piercing blue eyes are partially obscured with the crinkle of a smile as Caleb pats his shoulder. “Let’s get some food in you,  _ ja _ ?” Moving to stand, the human is stopped by a gentle tug on his wrist. As he turns back, he is met with the gently pleading and slightly expectant face of the drow, hair still a ruffled mess yet to be combed into place. Letting out a sigh, he lies back down on the bed. “To think you used to hold me at arm’s length.” 

“Well, I’ve learned better.” Kissing on his forehead, right between the two unruly, bushy eyebrows, Essek couldn’t help but fall a little more in love with his husband every day. “I never could have dreamed of a day like this.” 

Caleb chuckles again, the rumble reverberating through his chest. “Speak for yourself. I dreamed of it every night.” 

Essek lied. This was his dream. 


End file.
